desbelados sin control
by bra vegeta brief
Summary: esta es un mundo alterno donde goten no puede dormir y le pide ayuda a bra en fin espero que les guste dejense sus comentarios se los agradesco mucho besos...!


**Aclaro esta es una historia alterna donde Goku y milk tienen una hija llamada Nari son, lo aclaro desde ahora ya que pienso usarlo en mis historias muy seguido, bra no es la niñita dulce que todos conocemos tampoco es mal sino un poco diferente a la bra que apareció en 2 cap de dragón Ball gt , ella tiene 11 años como dije es un mundo alterno y goten 19 años el no es muy inteligente sino bueno en pocas palabras es como Goku espero que lo disfruten y perdonen las molestias ah y todos los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de akira **

Maldito goten:

Una noche muy bella en la montanea Paoz,en la casa de los Son todos dormían en la miisma cama, estaban Goku, Nari , milk, gohan, videl ,pan y goten en la punta de la cama, todos dormían muy tranquilamente todo era puro silencio ,hasta que….ACHUUU estornudo Goku después de el fue nari , luego milk, Lugo videl, luego gohan ,pan y ….ACHUUUU goten estornuda y se cae de la cama , y gohan se coloca en el lugar de goten dejando al pobre niño de 19 años fuera de la cama ,goten quería entrar porque dormir en el piso no era una opción, haci que qué hizo empezó a gatear encima de todo el mundo tratando de buscar un lugar donde dormir, piso la parte prohibida de gohan(n/a: no mas hermanitos para pan ja) luego agarro a pan y la depósito -mas bien tiro- en el piso, cosa que pan ni se dio cuenta y siguió durmiendo en el piso , se metió entre gohan y videl. Cuando pensó que ya era la hora de dormir :

V: pan mi pequeña princesa-videl dormida empezó a darle besitos a goten en la cabeza

Gh: pan….mi retoño…- y abrazo a goten cosa que a este le era incomodo

No pensó más y salio, volvió a poner a pan entre gohan y videl quedando otra vez afuera, fue al otro lado de la cama donde estaba Goku, nari y milk, no lo penso 2 veces y se puso a gatear sobre milk, cosa que desordeno su peinado,milk entre sueño sintio algo que le tocaba el pelo y dijo:

M: no toques….mi peinado…ñan ñan-dijo volviendo a dormir

Goten en ese momento tomó un lindo color azul en su cara, siguió "gateando" llego hasta Nari, la saco de ahí -luego de 30 minutos de intento-dejandola en el piso abrasando unas almohandas, goten se coloca en el medio de milk y goku, como le era muy incomodo puso la cabeza en el pecho de gokuy bueno...

Gk: Nari no pongas Haci la cabeza espera -empieza a revolver el pelo de goten- tu…tu no eres Nari… LADRON en eso estampa a goten contra la pared y sigue durmiendo (n/a: menos mal que goten es saya porque sino ya estaría muerto) Goten estaba a no poder mas, entonces decide dormir en el piso resignado al no poder dormir en la cama, se acuesta y cierra los ojos pero...no tenia sueño, todo ese alboroto lo habia dejado sin poder dormir, se dio vuelta un millon de veces y ...nada, sin saber que hacer decidio ir a la casa de su tio vegeta y preguntarle a trunks si lo ayudaba,se levantó del piso camino sigilosamente por la ventana y puse un pie afuera y despues el otro y salio rumbo a c.c

Una hora de viaje mas tarde:

Goten llega a c.c y ve todas las ventanas cerrados ecepto la de Bra ,entonces goten sabia que el señor vegeta sentiria su ki si volara hasta la ventana, goten no tenia idea de como subir,en eso cuando gira la cabeza ve una escalera con el simbolo de c.c,la toma ,la coloca en la pared y empieza a escalar,cuando llega a la ventana de Bra se acerca a la camay suavemente dice :

Gt: Bra despierta AHORAA-grito goten(n/a: cunta suavidad)

Bra sobresaltada se cae de la cama:

Br: que que lo que sea que este roto o dañado fue trunks

Unas cuantas gotas de sudor se pusieron en la cabeza de goten….

Gt: bra soy yo goten

Br: a hola go….espera QUE HACES AQUÍ

Gt: shhhhhh no grites vine porque no puedo dormir-ahora las gotas de sudor estaban en la cabeza de bra

Br: dame un segundo –bra toma el reloj eran las 3:00 AM y al otro día tenia escuela

Gt: bra perdón es que…-no termino la oración ya que fue interrumpida por la furia de bra

Br: GOTEN SON LAS 3:00 DE LA MADRUGADA-ese grito fue tan fuerte que levanto a todos,vegeta,bulma,trunks se levantaron y como sintieron un ki en la habitacion de bra corrieron hacia alli,entraron trunks en calzoncillos, vegeta convertido en sayayin(tan bien el calzoncillo ya que estaba en pleno juego de ...he"póker "con bulma) y bulma con una cara que mataria a frezeer con solo una mirada.

V: QUE ? donde esta el enemigo para que lo elimine antes que kakaroto

B: papa es solo goten vino para preguntarme que tan...tan ... tonto es el tío Goku –miro a goten asesinamente-no es cierto GOTEN

G: eh si si para eso vine –dijo muy nervioso-

V: ha…...por fin hablan de algo interesante –sin decir mas todos se marcharon

B: fiuuuuuu bien se fueron goten tu… si vete

G: bra porfa ayudame...….

Br: ummmmmmmmm…No-sin decir mas se tapa y se da vuelta dándole la espalda a goten

Gt: bra por favor si, tienes que ayudarme

Br: o sino te ayudo?

Gt: llorare

Br: tenes 19 años

Gt: llorare de todos modos (n/a: eres necio verdad)

Br: bien te diré lo que deberás hacer 1 vas a tu casa y….

Gt: es que no puedo ir porque ...(imagen de la casa de los Son , roncando como condenados a muerte)

Br: bien y que es lo que puedo hacer para que te duermas?

Gt: pues tengo hambre(n/a: de tal palo tal astilla)

Br: bien te daré leche y galletitas haber si te duermes

Bra saca una capsula de su recamara donde sale una mesita chiquita con leche y galletitas de chocolate, goten empieza a comer, por no decir tragar, cuando termina bra saca el colchón y le dice a goten que se acueste y….

Gt: bra sigo sin tener sueño

Br: y que hacías cuando eras pequeño para dormirte?

Gt: pues iba a un carrusel, papá me llevaba aunque el se subía y me dejaba abajo porque no llegaba al caballito que subía y bajaba, bra tu crees que podrías llevarme…

Br: a no eso no,jamás en mi vida, NOO!

5 minutos mas tarde…. bra sentada en un banco y goten paseando en la calesita, para colmo y desgracia de bra habían ganado 20 vueltas extra ,bueno goten realizo su "sueño" de subirse a la calesita a los 19 años(n/a: guau que madures goten , que madures)

Volvieron a C.C llegaron se acostaron pero el no tenia sueño:

Br: y ahora a dormir

Gt: pero no tengo sueño(n/a: nooo, no me digas)

Br: hay por kami, préstame tu reloj – goten se lo da cuando ve la hora 5:00 y ella se iba a la escuela a las 6:30 estaba frita

Gt: yo se que hacer para que pueda dormir

Br: que que?-dijo desesperada

Gt: vamos a la montaña rusa que esta aquí cerca, esa como es nueva abre a las 5:00

Br: Ash bien….

Volaron hasta el parque e hicieron la fila, subieron, goten se divertia como nunca bra por otra parte como no comio nada estaba a punto de vomitar,cundo terminaron y bra casi trae a goten de los pelos de la montaña rusa volvieron a c.c ,abrieron la ventana bra se acosto y se durmio

Gt: bien ya me voy tengo sueño gracias bra-susurro goten

cuando goten se va Bra dice:

Br: al fin a dormir- en eso cuando cerro los ojitos

TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI -era el despertador que decía 6:30 AM

Br: huyyyyyyy! MALDITO GOTEN-goten que se dirigia a su casa sintio un frio en la espalda y en el cuello...

Gt: si ya se dio cuenta

Fin

**Bueno espero que les alla dejen sus comentarios por favor no sean tan duros conmigo soy nueva y no entiendo mucho de esto en fin bye besos :) ;D**


End file.
